Through Blood and Tears
by XxSilverXTearsxX
Summary: Kagome is finally through waiting for Inuyasha, and someone she never expected to steal her heart has. But will it work between the two of them?
1. Chapter 1

'Why? Why, why, why!' She screamed in her head as another rock sank to the bottom of the lake in front of the raven haired priestess. She wiped away some stray tears and looked at the ripples she caused. Inuyasha had run off to see Kikyo, again.

'Why does he always choose her over me?' She tossed in another rock before picking up another one and tossing it in the air catching it once more from her seat on the lake shore. "It's been three years! You think he would have at least made up his damn mind by now already!" She sent the onyx colored stone hurtling through the air to land on the lakes' crystal surface breaking its' silence. She grasped another stone in her hand and looked down at it sadly. This was not how it was meant to be. She was supposed to be mated to the hanyou, get rid of the evil Naraku that threatened both her world and his, Purify the jewel have some kids and live happily ever after! Now it seems even defeating the evil half demon might not come true.

She chucked the rock and scowled when it didn't go too far. 'Why am I so useless?' She thought sadly. 'Why am I so weak? Powerless? Why am I always sad? How come the one I love doesn't love me back? Is it that hard to find someone who loves you? Why can nothing make me happy? How come I can help my friends with their problems but they can't help me with mine? Why do I always have to force a smile to the ones I love?' She looked down at the large stone and tossed it angrily. She's been asking herself these questions and many more for the past two years. Now at almost eighteen she's starting to wonder why she never found the answer. It was simple really. Only one word. Inuyasha.

She sighed and searched the lake bed for a certain stone. A small stone with a single line circling around it, a wishing stone her friends call them. Supposedly if you find one, make a wish then kiss it, your wish will come true. The only question is when. She smiled softly when she noticed a pale orange rock among the others. This rock was special, along its surface a fine white line was made out in the light of the full moon above. She walked over slowly placing her bow on her shoulders as she bent to pick it up. She looked down at her small source of hope then up at the glowing moon. "I wish…" She closed her eyes tightly before opening them again. "I wish to find someone who loves me who I can love in return. Who treats me right, and can make me happy. Who makes me feel pretty and good about myself and all the things a good man should have and act towards the one he loves." She pressed her lips to the cool surface of the stone before lifting her hand and dropping it into the water below it.

"Miko…Kagome." A strained baritone voice softly reached her ears and she turned around quickly gasping in surprise. Behind her stood a shaky Sesshomaru, covered in blood and healing bruises. None of his small band was beside him and blood fell down his arms. "Help her. Help Rin." His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he slumped forward as Kagome raced to catch him.

"Miroku, Sango! I need some help here." Kagome shouted to her friends who were still in camp a little ways a way.

"Momma is everything alright I smelled… is that Sesshomaru?" Shippo stopped a few feet away in shock of the unconscious Daiyoukai who still held a bleeding Rin to his chest.

"Shippo take Rin to camp as fast as you can and send Miroku and Sango back. He doesn't look it, but he's heavy." Shippo nodded and scooped Rin from the demons arms racing back to camp calling for the monk and demon slayer who traveled with them.

"It's alright Sesshomaru. Everything will be ok. Rin will be just fine; you will be fine, and I, I will be fine too." She tossed one of his now free arms over her shoulders wrapping her arm around his narrow waist and started heading back to camp where the figures of her two friends were racing to her from.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks everyone for the reviews and watches. ^^

I don't believe this story will be too long, but with my imagination I have a feeling it will be longer than I first thought.

Disclaimer: I (sadly) don't own any of the Inuyasha crew.

* * *

"Kagome!" Miroku dropped his staff on the ground and got on Sesshomaru's other side to support him as Sango took over Kagome's spot. The priestess bent down and picked up Mirokus' staff following the trio back to the ring of light.

"Good thing Inuyasha isn't here." Sango whispered over to Miroku. He nodded solemnly.

"Yes. It's a very good thing in a twisted way. If he was here, he'd try to kill our strongest ally." Sango nodded as Kagome raced forward. She called to Shippo to get her medical kit, and when she reached the clearing she was happy to find he did as she asked.

"How bad has she been bleeding, Shippo?" she kneeled beside the small girl next to Shippo, who was holding a towel to her head.

"Pretty bad," he replied, his eyes downcast, "She has a large cut on her head, and one on her stomach that won't stop bleeding." He traced the shallow wounds on Rin's small body, "She also has a bunch of small cuts, and scrapes and… and a bunch of bruises. Her left hand is also bent at an odd angle. She's going to be okay, right? She won't die, will she?" his emerald eyes glistened with unshed tears.

"Shippo! Don't talk like that. What if she had heard you?" Kagome scolded gently as she checked Rin's stomach.

"She'd be more frightened than she already is. Right?" He wiped away a tear and pressed the towel down some more.

"That's right." She smiled at him softly before her eyes widened in shock. "Oh my god… Alright Shippo, hand me the white box in the top of my medicine box. I need to stitch this wound closed." Shippo nodded, grabbing the box she requested, and handed it to her.

"Kagome, is she alright?" Sango asked as the three entered camp.

"She's pretty bad. I need to give her stitches and then set her broken wrist. How's Sesshomaru?" She glanced over as they set him down on the forest floor, propping him up against a tree.

"He seems to be ok. His bruises are almost gone and most of the lesser bleeding has stopped. He had woken up for a few seconds before passing out again. I wonder what happened to him." Miroku thought out loud.

"I'm guessing he tried to save his ward…." Kagome trailed off as she tied off the second stitch, and she said in fearful amazement "She's lost so much blood." Rin's body jerked as she started a third stitch and she looked at Rins face to see the young girl grimacing. "Rin?"

"K-Kagome?" A bright smile spread across the Rins' face before she lost consciousness again.

Kagome smiled softly, tying off the last stitch and she placed a gauze pad on top of the wound, securing it with strips of cloth before moving to Rin's head. She quickly stitched the large cut closed and grabbed a wrist brace from her backpack.

"Shippo, hold her arm still, I need to set the bones."

"Alright momma." Shippo grasped Rin's forearm, holding it still as Kagome held Rin's hand in one of her own as the other grabbed her wrist above the break. She breathed out to steady herself before she pulled Rin's hand towards her and twisted so it was in its' correct position. Shippo sucked in a deep breath as he heard the bones set back into place. Rin's body jerked once more and shuddered as Kagome wrapped her hand in the brace, along with two sticks on top and below her wrist so the appendage could heal.

Kagome wiped the sweat off her brow with the back of her hand while resting the other on her knee. She let her deep brown eyes stare down at the young girl. "We're going to have to keep a close eye on her tonight. She's lost too much blood." She looked over to Miroku. "Is Sesshomaru still holding up alright?"

"He's still unconscious. Shouldn't his wounds have healed by now?" the monk inquired, "There's blood dripping down his arm and onto the floor." Kagome stood and quickly made her way across the clearing over towards the demon.

"What the fuck is this bastard doing here?" Out of nowhere, Inuyasha jumped down from a tree branch landing next to Rin.

"Inuyasha, sit boy!" Kagome turned to look at him with a glare. The white haired hanyou growled as he was dragged into the ground.

"Kagome, _What_ the _hell _was that for?" he tried raising himself out of his crater, but failed as he was pulled back down.

"Your brother and his ward are hurt. Now shut up and let me work for once, Inuyasha!" said hanyou peeled himself from the ground, looking at her shocked, as his ears flattened to the top of his head hiding under his snow white hair, amber eyes wide with hurt. Kagome looked away with a sigh as she kneeled in front of Sesshomaru.

"Miroku, can you help prop Sesshomaru up while I unfasten his armor? And Sango, keep a watch on Rin, tell me if her condition worsens."

"Of course Kagome." Sango sat next to the young girl holding a damp cloth to her forehead as Miroku knelt behind the full demon holding him up as Kagome started to take off the heavy armor."

"Oi! What are you doing?" Inuyasha was livid, his golden eyes ablaze with fury and confusion as he watched Kagome start to undress his brother. 'Why doesn't she just leave the bastard alone! All he's really ever done is try to kill us.'

"Helping your brother heal, what does it look like? You aren't blind." Kagome shook her head, slowly peeling away her patients' outer haori, cringing slightly when she saw the gaping holes through his left shoulder and upper torso. "Oh my gosh." Kagome bit her bottom lip. "Miroku, lean him back against the tree."

"Are you sure Kagome?" He moved Sesshomaru and rested the demon lords' back against the tree at the mikos nod. Taking a deep breath Kagome rested her fingertips against his pale and clammy skin furrowing her brow in concentration. Miroku moved a little ways away watching her carefully from where he sat.

A light blue glow surrounded her body as it spread across Sesshomarus' form as well. "Kagome! Ow you damned monk. What was that for?" Inuyasha rubbed his temple while glaring at the monk who'd closed his eyes.

"Let her be, Inuyasha. Healing takes a lot of concentration without being yelled at. You don't need to make it any harder on her." Inuyasha jumped into the branches of a tree not too far away, folding his arms in the sleeves of his haori sulking quietly, as was his forte.

Kagome closed her eyes as she concentrated on keeping her purifying energy away from the demon she was trying to heal. It was harder than she thought, and sweat quickly collected on her brow and began slowly dripping down the sides of her face. A cool sensation swept throughout her body in waves, in sync with her spiritual energy that flowed towards Sesshomaru slowly healing his torn body.

Hours felt like an eternity to the tired miko. Her friends had fallen asleep a short while ago according to their auras and she started pulling her spiritual powers back into her body. Opening her eyes, she breathed a sigh of relief when all that was seen were rings of pink healing flesh where the injuries had previously been. With a smile on her face, her eyes rolled to the back of her head before she slumped next to the demon lords' body, exhaustion finally taking over.

* * *

The sun was just starting to rise causing a certain silver haired demon to open his eyes in the growing light enabling him to take in his surroundings. The stench of his half-brother and his pack surrounded the area and his eyes narrowed in confusion before the memories of the prior night rushed forward. He inwardly growled, angry at himself of the display of weakness he showed the night before. If pleading with the miko wasn't enough he had no recollection of anything that had transpired after he told, no begged his brothers' priestess to take care of his ward. His eyes snapped open before he scanned his surrounding looking for the child who is normally so full of life.

Turning his head he saw his ward near a pile of still glowing embers, the demon slayer and the fox kit lying next to the child protectively. The monk was propped against a tree not too far away holding onto his staff, his half-brother rested in a branch above his friends. The only indicator that the hanyou was not fully sleeping was the twitching of his ears that sat atop his head. Looking around a few more moments the demon lord realised that the miko slept beside him.

Giving her a once over from the corner of his eye he noted that she no longer wore the indecent green and white clothing he had first encountered her in. Instead of the green cloth that showed her slender legs and a long white shirt, were pants of a strange blue material and a black top with no sleeves that showed off her toned shoulders.

Sesshomaru stood and growled a few moments later when he learned that his legs would not support his weight. Leaning back against the truck of the oak he had been resting upon he closed his eyes starting to meditate hoping his body would cooperate with him soon.

A small groan from his brothers' priestess a few hours later brought him out of his trance and he opened an amber eye to look at her as she started to move. Kagome sat up slowly, her arms trembling as her body was pushed from the ground. Grasping her hair in one hand, she pulled it out of her face bringing it to rest over her right shoulder and she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes glancing around. He closed his eye once again hoping to regain the concentration that had been lost.

"Sesshomaru?" she asked quietly. She looked around to notice everyone was still sleeping. "How are you feeling?" She knelt beside him placing a hand where his wounds once were seeing that the flesh had fully healed and that he was once again warm.

He resisted the urge to sigh before slowly opening his eyes and turning his head slightly. "You would do well to remove your hand miko before I do so for you, otherwise this Sesshomaru is well. How is Rin?" At his words kagome blushed and removed her hand quickly. He glanced over at the battered child his eyes softening ever so slightly as they rested on his wards sleeping form.

Kagome stretched before following his gaze. "She's in pretty bad shape. I stitched a few major wounds closed and set her broken wrist. She's lost a lot of blood though, she'll be weak for a while and the stitches in her stomach means she won't be able to walk or move a lot for a few months at least. She'll live though." She bit her bottom lip wishing there was more that she could do to help the child.

Sesshomaru nodded once before he started to pull on his shirt disgusted by the state it was currently in. His normally pristine attire was now covered in dried blood and caked with dirt. He sniffed softly in disdain before he pulled the sleeves over his arms. He would have to return to his fortress in order to changes his clothes.

Kagome watched as he eyes the dirty clothes disdain clearly seen within his amber orbs. He started to pull his sleeves over his arms when she noticed. "Sesshomaru, your arm." She said in surprise. He looked down at his arms his eyes widening slightly in realization. Both hands were holding onto fabric instead of just one. His eyes narrowed once more trying to conceal his shock as he finished dressing and putting on his armor.

"How?" He finished tying the straps that held his chest plate relishing that he no longer needed Jaken in order to put his armor on his person any longer.

"I must have brought your arm back when I was healing you." Shock flashed across Sesshomarus face, lasting for only a second as he reattached his swords at his hips.

"You healed this Sesshomaru?" He looked at her out of the corner of his eye watching her nod meekly.

"Your wounds weren't healing and you had lost too much blood." A slight blush colored her cheeks as she played with the hem of her shirt.

"Hn." He tilted his head in the smallest of nods in appreciation, and if not for her incredulous talent of observation Kagome barely caught it. He watched a smile spread across her face as she understood the meaning.

"You're welcome, Sesshomaru." He rose from his seat and started walking towards the smell of his servant and two-headed dragon. "Where are you going?" Kagome stood up quickly, watching him with a child-like curiosity her head tilted to the side.

"It is none of your concern miko. Watch Rin, I'll be back before the sun sets." He turned his head slightly so he could see her nod out of his peripheral vision. He walked into the lightening forest in search of the rest of his small group. Leaving his ward in the hands of the miko and her pack.

Once his brothers' camp was out of sight his step faltered as he came to a realization. 'I'm in debt to the miko; if not for her Rin would be dead, I would be close to death, and would not have my left arm returned to me for a few more years.' He stopped, gazing ahead with unseeing eyes. 'I have never been in this position before.'

'**She has grown much stronger than when we had first run into each other if she has truly brought back our arm.' **His beat purred within his mind. 'Yes she has, I cannot deny that. But she is untrained, that could be her downfall.' Sesshomaru quickened his steps as he smelled the blood of his companions growing closer.

–

Rewritten; 7/26/12


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome stood watching where the Western Lord had walked off lost in thought. Hearing her friends begin to stir she shook her head clearing her mind and started getting everything prepared for the day, starting with rebuilding a fire so she could cook breakfast. Shippo was the first to rise and rub his eyes. She stifled a laugh as she noticed his flaming hair had formed a rats nest during the night.

Shippo stood and started walking towards his adopted mother still blurry eyed. He plopped into her lap and yawned showing his tiny pointed fangs before he looked up at her emerald eyes still clouded with sleep. "'gome, where's Sesshomaru." Sleep muddled his words and Kagome chuckled as she wiped some sleep seeds out of his eyes.

"He's taking care of some business and then he'll be back." She filled a small bowl with some oatmeal she had brought with her and handed it to the kitsune. "Why don't you eat your breakfast as I brush your hair?" She reached into her bag and pulled out a brush as Shippo nodded sleepily taking a bite of the food. She untied his bow and started humming softly while gently brushing out the knots.

It didn't take long until the rest of the group woke up and started eating. "Ya know Kagome. If you keep spoiling the runt he'll never learn to take care of himself." Inuyasha swallowed his mouthful of food while gesturing with his bowl at the both of them. "He'll always be a wimp and never be able to protect anyone." He reached into the pot hanging by the fire and filled his bowl for the third time.

"I will grow strong! And then I'll beat you and you'll be sorry!" Shippo yelled from his spot on his mother's lap with a pout. Kagome giggled as she tied his bow and tweaked it so it was straight.

"There you go. And I'm sure you'll be very strong Shippo. Inuyasha he's just a kid give him a break already. Jeez it's almost like you're jealous it's kinda creepy."

"I am not!" Oatmeal flecks went flying at the half demon's protest.

"Inuyasha, please learn how to not spit food on people. I don't like having to pick food out of my hair." Sango grimaced as she wiped the gooey substance off of her hair. Kagome giggled softly watching her friends banter. Her head snapped to the side suddenly.

"There are two jewel shards approaching." Inuyasha jumped up pulling out Tetsaiga.

"First that bastard Sesshomaru, and now that mangy wolf. At least I'll be able to fight Kouga." Inuyasha snarled. Kougas' whirlwind was able to be seen through the trees and suddenly it stopped right in front of Kagome, disappearing to show Kouga holding the miko's hands in his.

Kouga brought her hands to his lips and kissed them gently. "Kagome." He breathed out softly. "How have you been?" Kouga grinned as he saw the priestess blush prettily. The wolf prince inhaled deeply a puzzled expression gracing his features. "Why do I smell the mutts' brother?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Sesshomaru and his ward Rin showed up last night. Rin was injured and I was taking care of her." She stated simply a soft whimper coming from behind her. She turned quickly to see Rin trying to sit up. "Rin, you should have told me you had woken."

"Kagome." The girl said brightly as her friend made her way over, the wolf demon following. "Hello Prince Kouga." Her voice shook slightly in fear. It had been six months since she had seen him last and even though he had saved her life she still couldn't forget what his wolves had done to her.

"Kouga!" Ginta and Hakkaku's shouts echoed through the tress as they burst into the campsite. The two jogged up to their prince bending over resting their hands on their bent knees panting heavily. "Why do you keep running off?" Ginta asked sadly.

"You know we can't keep up with you." Hakkaku added.

"There you two are." Kouga said laughing with his hands on his hips, his back bent as his face looked up to the sky. He looked back down to his closest friends. "I smelled my woman and came to visit." The two wolf demons looked up with smiles on their faces.

"Sister!" They both tackled her to the ground hugging her as she laughed happily.

"You mangy wolf! What are ya doing here?" Inuyasha yelled stepping forward looking eager for a fight.

"Why hello Kouga. Long time no see." Miroku said smoothly walking towards the demon. "To what do we owe the pleasure of this visit?" Kouga helped Kagome up from under his right and left hand men, resting his arm over her shoulders grinning at her small blush.

"We were on border patrol. Suddenly, a gust of wind brought my Kagomes' scent to me, and I decided to say hi." He smiled wolfishly at the young miko as his comrades behind him looked at each other rolling their eyes.

"She's not _your_ Kagome!" Inuyasha growled out flexing his claws.

"Oh, and you suppose she's yours? You _reek_ of death and graveyard soil." Kagome looked down sadly kneeling next to Rin pulling her med-kit over.

"Rin, I must check your wounds." Kagome pulled up the shirt she let the girl borrow to expose her wrapped stomach as Shippo ran to the half demon hitting him on his head, _hard_.

"Ow! What was that for you little runt? And why do people keep _hitting_ me?" He cried out glaring daggers at the boy.

"You hurt momma you butt head! And people keep hitting you because you're an idiot I suggest growing up!"

Said miko sighed from where she sat focusing on the chatty girl in front of her. "Inuyasha." She growled out dangerously. "You hurt my son and I will hurt you in every way possible." Her tone was deadly and she turned her head to gaze at Inuyasha. He noticeably gulped as his ears hid under his hair. Smiling down at her young pup her voice was back to its' cheery counter-part. "Now Shippo come over here and leave Inuyasha alone. If you keep pestering him I might not stop what he would do to you." She teased smiling at the fox kit.

'It's so scary when Kagome is mad.' All the men in the clearing thought. Shippo looked at her innocently with his hands behind her back before he went into Kagomes' bag and pulled out some of his pictures to show the young dark haired girl.

"I'm sorry Kouga, but I think it's best if you leave for now." She sent the wolf prince an apologetic smile and Inuyasha grinned smugly thinking Kagome was on his side.

"Anything for you, mate." He kissed her on the cheek slightly smiling down at her as a blush lit up her face. "If anything happens to her mutt, I'll flay you alive." He told the stunned hanyou. He turned back to Kagome who opened her mouth to say something. "Until next time. You know where to find us if you _ever_ want to get away." He ran off before Kagome could say a word, with Ginta and Hakkaku struggling to keep him in sight.

"Kouga slow down!" Hakkaku cried out as Ginta turned, jogging backwards to wave goodbye.

"Bye sister Kagome!" She waved them goodbye before finishing changing Rins' bandages.

* * *

A cold wind blew through the forest making its way to a clearing where a tall silver haired demon stood looking at the remnants of what used to be his camp. The wind danced around him playing with his silver tresses as he stood at the edge of the woods trying to piece together what had happened. Ah-Un was barely breathing, a spear piercing his lung making it difficult to take in any air. Jaken was scattered around the campsite, a hand here and a foot there, blood staining the dark grass crimson.

He took a step into the sticky clearing making his way to the two headed dragon and Ah-Un raised their heads to watch his approach, wheezing with every breath they managed to grasp. Kneeling in the growing pool of blood, Sesshomaru placed his hand on their heads as they pressed their cheeks into his palm. Their heads suddenly dropped to the ground lifeless, and Sesshomaru stood reaching for Tensaiga.

He held the sword hovered over the dragons' body, his eyes narrowing once he could see the servants of the underworld. He sliced through them quickly before removing the spear in Ah-Uns' chest allowing the wound to heal. Ah-Un stood shakily, tilting their heads in confusion before looking around. Sesshomaru looked at the confetti known as Jaken with a scowl. He had been his most faithful servant, annoying yes, but he had been extremely loyal. He picked up the staff of two heads. He had already used Tensaiga on him once, because of that he would not be able to do so again.

"Come Ah-Un, Rin would be happy to see you are well." Sesshomaru walked back the way he came headed to the odd pack where his brother resided with the dragon lumbering behind him.

Rewritten; 7/26/12


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a few weeks since Sesshomarus' group had joined the gang. Kagome chewed on the end of her pen while working on her homework; her brows furrowed in concentration as she paused her gnawing to scribble furiously in her notebook before it resumed its' place between her teeth. Shippo hopped around entertaining Rin with his magic top and his other toys as Rin lay propped up in her bed at Kaedes' home. Sesshomaru sat across from the miko watching the kitsune closely while also keeping an eye on the strange girl across from him. Behind his expressionless face his was shocked. He had been watching the girl named Kagome for at least half a day as she read many curious looking scrolls.

Sesshomaru watched in mild fascination. Before him was a powerful yet untrained miko, who was also well educated. He had gotten over the initial shock about the third day he was in her groups' company when he had looked at what she was doing and saw mathematical problems that even he could not solve. Sesshomaru sat thinking, his face never showing what was going through his head as he made a mental check list. Kagome was knowledgeable, powerful, but lacked in training and he along with Rin owed her their lives. He mentally sighed wanting to rub his temples in the predicament he was in.

He looked down at his left hand examining it. It was a perfect replica of what had been. Sesshomaru bent the fingers watching as skin was pulled taught then relaxed once more and as the shadows played against alabaster skin. Kagome, she was an enigma to him. How had she survived in this era for four years with no training? How come none of her companions had tried to train her? It irked him to no end. Rins' laugh brought him out of his musings and he glanced over to see what caused the outburst. The kitsune was impersonating his half-brother; he raised an eyebrow a small smirk playing on the corner of his lips barely noticeable.

Shippo collapsed into a fit of giggles falling into a heap besides Rins' bed. Slowly Rins' laughter subsided and sorrow took over her features instead. "Kagome? When will Rin be able to walk and play? Rin wants to play with Shippo." She turned her head to look at the miko as her hands tightly gripped the blanket that covered her legs.

Kagome raised her head her eyes meeting molten amber. "Well," She took her pen from her mouth before twirling it in her fingers looking over at the dark haired child. "It shouldn't be too much longer. I've been able to heal you a little bit and I've already been able to take the stitches out. I'd say a couple more weeks at least. I don't want you to hurt yourself again before you're completely healed. You might be able to walk within a week and maybe be able to start playing a little as well." She resumed her school work catching a small nod from Sesshomaru as the children cheered. Kagome smiled at the demon lord brightly before returning to her work eager to finish what she thought was torture.

Sesshomaru returned to his thoughts, his eyes drifting closed. What peaked his interest was the fact that she stood up for him when it was not needed and he had noticed something else as well. Inuyasha was _not _the leader as he thought he was. In reality it was _Kagome_, she pulled all the shots, she held the group together. She was the reason why Inuyasha had people he could trust and the reason why the most important thing to him was still alive. He exhaled softly as he stood causing the children and Kagome to look at him curiously.

"Miko, tomorrow at dawn meet me at the stream past the village." He pulled back the door flap and walked out leaving a confused miko, kitsune, and girl in his wake.

"Does anyone know what that was about?" Kagome asked quietly to her son and Rin as she stared at the door. He had looked at her before he had left. Sesshomaru and the young miko had become almost friends in the past weeks. Everyone had noticed as well as themselves though no one said a word except for Inuyasha. He of course started yelling at her and his "bastard of a brother" asking how she could be friends with him after he had tried to kill them all dozens of times. She just sat him and shook her head leaving Inuyasha to sulk as she walked away to practice with her bow.

But it scared her. She stared at the door, watching the flap sway with the soft breeze. It scared her how that one glance from the silver haired demon sent shivers up her spin, how she wanted to stare at them forever. She bit her lip turning her head away from the still swinging door mat, trying desperately to pull her thoughts away from his amber stare and back to her math homework praying she wasn't losing her mind.

Kagome had been doing a good job of concentrating without a silver haired demons image popping into her mind until Inuyasha barged through the door. "Where the hell is Sango and Miroku? We have to go looking for jewel shards!" Kagome sighed closing her book after placing her pen on the page she had been reading.

"They left three days ago Inuyasha. Remember? Sango had to fix her boomerang since it cracked in the last fight." Inuyasha sat down near the cold fire pit snorting in disdain.

"Hn. They better hurry up. We've wasted too much time sitting around waiting for Sesshomarus' brat to heal. We could have finished the jewel by now!"

"Inuyasha sit!" The young priestess pinched the bridge of her nose as one of her eyes twitched in anger. "When they left they said they would be a little more than a week. You know how long it takes to get there and back, and we don't know how long it will take to fix the _Hiraikotsu__. If you want to find the jewel shards so bad why don't you go hunting for them on your own? Plus whether you like it or not Sesshomaru is your brother and our ally and Rin is not a brat. She's a child who needed help and I gladly gave it to her. If you're just going to complain you might as well stop talking altogether." _

_ Inuyasha glared up at her from his place on the ground but said nothing as Kagome scooped up her school supplies and left the building to study elsewhere. Shippo and Rin chuckled in the back stifling their laughter with their hands. "Kagome showed him!" Shippo smiled brightly while sticking his tongue out at the half dog demon that was finally starting to sit up._

0o0o0o0o

Silver hair whippedbehind him as he flew on his demonic cloud towards his fathers' old blacksmith Totosai. He was going to teach the miko what she had a right to know. How to fight and control her powers, after all miko and youkai powers weren't much different were they? He thought of the weapon that she normally used the bow and arrows. She had gotten much better, her aim more accurate and her movements more fluid. He had watched her practice and saw plenty of flaws but none too great. A bow it would be, but she would also need something for mid-range and close range battles and a bow would not do. He thought of what he would teach her as a small grin raised one side of his lips as he saw the volcanoes that the blacksmith lived in come into view.

Once he had reached the mouth of the giant skull he let his cloud dissipate and landed on the ground with barely a sound or rising of dust before he walked in. "Totosai." His deep baritone voice echoed around him blending with the clangs of metal hitting metal as it was shaped and the hiss of the heated metal being submerged in water. He walked deeper into the mouth of the long dead demon where his fathers' friend worked and once again called out his name.

"Eh?" Totosai turned around scratching his balding head eyes widening as he saw who it was. "Sesshomaru, what do you want?" he continued shaping the sword in front of him. Golden eyes narrowed watching the other demons movements.

_Clang. Clang. _

"I have a need for a bow and a quiver of arrows as well as a sword. Both need to be able to mix with a mikos power."

_Clang. Clang. _

"Who are these for?" Totosai looked up from his work focusing his gaze on the demon lord before him.

"That is not important. Can it be done?" Totosai nodded wiping sweat off his brow.

"Yes, it can be done. But you want a bow? That will be tricky, as well as making it compatible with the mikos energy. With a sword, you take a fang so it can blend with your energy. With a bow you need a rib, so you can form it with the metal in the shape it needs. Since she is not here I'm assuming that you would be giving the rib but that would mean that you would also be connected for her energy and yours would be working together. If I didn't know better Sesshomaru, you want to protect her." His bulging eyes narrowed in curiosity as he glanced back at the demon lord behind him.

"Totosai, do not speak of things you do not know." The balding man nodded quickly placing the sword he was working on in water before grabbing a pair of pliers.

"Well sit down then, this isn't going to be much fun for you." His tone was almost gleeful as he gestured towards a chair. "I'll extract the fang first and then extract the rib. We'll also need to talk about what else you are planning for the weapon to do."

Sesshomaru opened his mouth enough for Totosai to reach in with the pliers. Quickly the blacksmith yanked out a fang as the demon in front of him growled deeply at the pain. He was confused why it hurt so much. In battle if he ever lost a fang it never hurt as much as it did now. His eyes narrowed in confusion. "Oh hush up. It couldn't have hurt that much." Totosai placed the fang on his bench and turned toward his client. "Now for the rib."

Sesshomaru untied the blue and yellow obi, folding it before setting it on a nearby table as Totosai gawked at his regenerated arm in wonderment. Once Sesshomaru placed his armor on the ground he unattached his fluffy boa, placing on top of his obi, his inner and outer haori following suit as he sat on a stool his hands resting on his thighs Totosais' muttered word his only warning as the blacksmith sliced open his back and broke off one of the demon lords ribs. Totosai ignored Sesshomarus' growls as he set the rib next to the fang. "So tell me Lord Sesshomaru, is there anything else that you need these weapons to do besides mix with the powers of a miko?"

The demon lord nodded as he looked out of the caves entrance noticing the darkening sky. Kagome would be very confused for why he had left so suddenly and maybe even worried for why he had asked her to meet him. His eyes widened slightly as he realized where his thoughts had led him. His hands twitched as he tried to gather his thoughts looking back at the blacksmith. "Yes there is."

Hey guys jus putting it out there I'm looking for an editor. So If anyone wants to edit for me that'd be great! Just send me a pm if you're interested.

Re-written; 8-24


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome rolled over in her sleeping bag careful not to wake Shippo who was curled up against her side. She groaned softly while rubbing the sleep out of eyes as she sat up. The sky was just lightening meaning she had about an hour before she had to head towards the river to meet Sesshomaru. Kagome carefully slid out of her bag having to suppress a giggle as Shippo whined in his sleep at her absence. She tucked him in before walking towards the corner where her backpack was and slowly opened it so she wouldn't wake Kaede, Shippo, Inuyasha, or Rin.

She grabbed her bathing supplies and a change of clothes before tiptoeing to the huts' entrance. She slid her arrows onto her back and with her bow she slowly moved the door mat to the side pausing when it accidently hit the door frame before slipping outside heading towards the river. She had only been walking a few minutes before her steps faltered when she realized that she had snuck out of the hut. As she resumed walking she tried to tell herself that she just didn't want to wake anyone in the hut at such an early hour and deal with Inuyashas' yelling. But she couldn't convince herself. She knew the real reason is because she didn't want Inuyasha to know she would be with his brother at such an early hour, alone, for a reason she didn't know yet. She didn't want him shadowing her as she normally did when his brother was around. She was getting annoyed of him trying to get her attention whether he was hitting Shippo or purposely doing anything else that would get him sat.

She snorted and shook her head as she reached the river setting her things by the edge. "How did my life get so complicated?" Kagome laughed as she slid out of her pajamas and into the water. Goosebumps instantly appeared on her skin and she dove under trying to get used to the temperature. She quickly bathed before practically jumping out of the water to wrap herself in the towel that she had kept near the edge. As soon as she had dried off she shimmied into a pair of jeans and a tank top before running the towel over her hair.

Kagome gathered the rest of her things and walked down river a ways before stopping at a semi-cleared area to stop at. She knew wherever she would be Sesshomaru would find her she didn't know how she knew, but she did. Placing her clothes on the ground at the base of a tree, she shouldered her quiver and turned quickly reaching for an arrow, notching it and firing at the tree across the clearing hitting the knot she had aimed at. After emptying her quiver she gathered the arrows and resumed aiming at various trees she chose at targets. That's how Sesshomaru found her half an hour later shocked that she had been there on time knowing she was not a morning person.

Sesshomaru touched down at the edge of the river watching the miko before him practice. He saw a few areas that could be improved yet her aim had greatly progressed. He watched as she walked over to retrieve her arrows before making his presence known. "Miko." Kagome spun quickly notching an arrow as she did and aiming it at his heart before noticing who it was. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow half in shock at her quick movements and the other as if asking her a question.

Kagome quickly lowered her bow releasing the tension on the string while looking at the lord before her in surprise. "Sorry Sesshomaru you startled me." She smiled scratching her head sheepishly as his eyebrow rose even higher.

"You didn't sense my presence? I wasn't hiding my aura miko. You should have been able to sense me as soon as I came into range." Kagome bit her lip as she thought.

"I could feel something I guess. But, I didn't know what it was." A soft, yet pretty blush spread over her cheeks and the two of them stood in silence for a few moments. "So uh, why did you want to meet?"

Sesshomaru snapped out of whatever trance he had fallen in and he walked closer to where she was before gracefully sitting cross-legged his hair pooled on the ground behind him. "Sit Kagome, I am going to teach you how to control your untamed powers, as well as teach you how to use a sword." He looked up at the young miko before him to watch her reaction. Her mouth had fallen open slightly and she looked at him in surprise.

"Why?" She sunk to the ground before him and placed her bow and quiver at her side where she could grab it quickly if she needed. His golden gaze locked on hers and she couldn't nor wouldn't look away and she found that she didn't have to.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes breaking the contact that they had while trying to control his beast who would have happily stared at the beauty before him all day. "I am in your debt," His voice was deeper than normal as if he had trouble admitting it aloud. "And since your group has not tried to help you control your powers or teach you how to use a weapon I have decided that I would." He opened one eye to look at her.

"Oh, thank you Sesshomaru." She smiled brightly before shifting into the lotus position and closing her eyes." She expected no response and wasn't shocked when he gave none.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes to concentrate breathing deeply as he tuned out everything around him except for the miko and whatever could try to harm either of them. They sat in silence for what seemed like forever to Kagome yet her mind wouldn't let her concentrate. She sighed softly before opening her eyes and looking at the sky above her. She had tried training with Miroku and Kaede but she was never able to concentrate for more than a few minutes before her mind ran wild.

Her gaze moved to the silver haired demon no more than five feet away from her. He sat perfectly in the lotus position his hands resting on his knees. His eyes were closed and Kagome took this time to study him. His markings stood out making his alabaster skin seem even paler that it actually was. His hair picked up in a soft breeze before settling back on the ground. She tilted her head and she bit her lip in thought. "_He's actually really handsome; he doesn't_ _look like a killer at all at least not when he looks so relaxed." _She chuckled softly and she noticed her mentor quirk his eyebrow so quickly if she had blinked she would have missed it.

"I suggest you stop staring at this Sesshomaru and concentrate on your training Miko." His deep voice made her look at him trying to figure out how he knew with his eyes closed before mentally smacking herself.

"_Ugh he's a demon of course he would notice. I'm so stupid, stupid, stupid Kagome." _

"And no, you are not stupid. Untrained, unprepared in a fight, and maybe a bit reckless but you are powerful and influential, now close your eyes and concentrate." His amber eyes lazily opened as Sesshomaru bit the inside of his cheek to keep his chuckle from being heard as Kagome opened and closed her mouth like a fish out of water before him.

"H-how did you?"

"You mumbled. I could easily hear your saying you were stupid, now Kagome enough talk or I will have to find a way to reprimand you." A smile graced his lips for the briefest of moments causing Kagome to almost stop breathing before she realized what he had just said.

She smiled back her eyes shining with mischief. "Did the great Demon Lord of the West just tease a Miko? What exactly would you do to 'reprimand me?'" her shoulder shook with a soft chuckle.

"Trust me Miko, I would find a suitable punishment for you." His eyes narrowed tauntingly as the figure before him tried not to laugh. He closed his eyes once more he started to meditate waiting for the miko to follow suit and luckily this time she did.

It was no more than twenty minutes later than Kagomes spoke up softly. "Um, Sesshomaru? What exactly am I supposed to do?"

Keeping his eyes closed the Taiyoukai let out a soft sigh. "Feel the power swirling within your body, try to find where it originates from and focus there call all the power to that one spot and concentrate on slowly moving it throughout your body. Down your arms, your legs, your feet, head, fingertips where you can easily manipulate your powers. Keep the flow constant, like a slow small trickling stream never over spilling or drying up."

She breathed in deeply counting as she did looking deep within herself looking for the power that belonged to her just outside her grasp. A spark of light shown faintly among the darkness she saw. The more she dug the brighter it glowed until unknown to her, her body was enveloped in the blue glow of her powers and it was slowly spreading outwards.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes in shock not expecting her to figure it out so quickly. He jumped back crouching almost a hundred feet away in fear of being purified by her powers. Suddenly the spread ceased as the powers were suddenly being pulled back slowly but surely. Eventually the glow was pulled back far enough that it just rested on her skin and Sesshomaru walked forward to his previous spot watching curiously as the powers snapped back inside her, and as she collapsed from exhaustion.

The Taiyoukai brushed his fingertips over his temples before scooping the woman up into his arms walking back to the village. "_**Very strong. Make great mate." **_Sesshomaru ignored his beasts' thoughts as he continued walking. He looked down at the woman in his arms wondering how something with so much raw power could be so fragile at the same time. A sigh escaped his lips as he thought how much he would have to teach her. If todays "lesson" was an indicator of how the rest would go maybe she would be a quick learner and he could be on his way as soon as he finished paying his debt.

It wasn't too long past dawn when Sesshomaru stepped into the village once more. Villagers where already working in the fields and with their cattle yet they paid him no mind as he walked towards the elderly mikos' hut. They didn't trust him, but since he was here with Kagome and Inuyasha they tolerated his presence.

"SESSHOMARU!" his half-brothers angry cry reached his ears a little ways from Kaedes' home. Silver brows quirked unnoticed as the stoic demon wondered how he had not sensed the hanyou who stood angrily on the porch of the small hut. "You bastard! What have you done to Kagome?" Inuyashas' ears twitched angrily as he pulled out Tetsaiga holding it in front of him as it grew to its larger form.

"I have done nothing she just needs rest half-breed." Sesshomaru walked past his half-brother calmly, pushing aside the mat that acted as the door to Kaedes' hut.

"Sesshomaru-sama? Is momma going to be ok?" Shippo stepped over to the demon his hands held together behind him as the lord lay Kagome on her bed. A slight nod was all the kitsune received and Shippo smiled happily. "Good! You better NEVER harm her after what she did. I'll be keeping my eye on you." He bounded back to Rins bed, looking back over his shoulder at the stunned demon before talking animatedly with his new friend. Inuyasha stormed inside ranting at his half-brother never noticing that Sesshomaru wasn't listening.

"_**Strange pack." **_the silver haired demons beast grumbled in his mind as Sesshomaru agreed. "_How did I find myself caught up in this?"_

_re-written; 8/26/12_


	6. Chapter 6

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha stomped on the ground trying to get the other demons' attention. "What have you done to her?" He growled loudly and to any weaker demon it would have been menacing but to his older brother it was just grating to his sensitive ears.

"This Sesshomaru will to repeat himself half-breed." He sat down on one of the few padded cushions that Kaede owned and casually leaned against the wooden wall behind him, leisurely draping and arm over his bent knee. The kids quieted on the other side of the room still playing but listening to the brothers.

"Tell me what you've done to her. Now!" Inuyasha took a step closer and Sesshomaru turned his head slightly gazing at the brash half inuyouki that stood near him, a promise of death lending his eyes a spark. Inuyasha gulped inaudibly not wishing his brother to know of his sudden fear.

"I have done nothing. The miko used too much energy to keep her powers under control and therefore collapsed." Sesshomaru turned his back to face in front of him sliding his eyes shut as he rested still aware of the happenings around him.

"Heh whatever. I know you did something. You always do." Shoving his arms into his sleeves Inuyasha stepped to the other side of the room looking at the slumbering priestess. "You better be alright wench. I need you to find the shattered shard fragments. Ow!" Inuyasha stood straight from bending over Kagome rubbing his head. "You little runt!" He turned to find Shippo holding another acorn in his hand ready to strike.

"My momma's not a jewel detector Inuyasha. You'd be dead without her you big fat meanie! How could you keep saying that about Kagome? I'm sitting here looking at you trying to see things from your point of view but I can't get my head that far up my ass." Shippo glared at the red clad half demon before running in fear as Inuyasha started chasing him. "Ahhhh Sesshomaru help!" Shippo launched himself on the Taiyoukis' lap now deathly afraid for two reasons. Inuyasha and his powerful half-brother. Green eyes peeked up at the pale demon as his tail quivered in fear before Inuyasha snatched him up by the shaking apendage. "Ow ow ow ow ow, Inuyasha put me down."

"No way runt, you deserved it this time." He bopped the young kit a few times on his red topped head causing a few bumps to form and tears welling in emerald eyes. Foxfire sprung up in Inuyashas' face causing the half demon to drop the kit back into the full demons' lap who looked at the kit coolly as Shippo latched onto his boa.

"Inuyasha, cease being a disgrace." Shippos' fearful shivering stopped as he looked at Sesshomaru in shock his mouth hanging open.

"Stay outta this Sesshomaru. This is _my _pack and I'll punish the disobedient brat as I see fit." Inuyasha cracked his knuckles and the kits' shivering started once more as he buried himself in Sesshomarus' boa.

"From what this Sesshomaru has noticed, this is not your pack but Kagomes'. She brought you all together and she is the main reason there is a pack. I did not know that you were low enough to attack children, yet as she protects my ward I shall do so with her son. I still have a debt to repay and if you cause him any harm I will enjoy tearing you apart in order to repay it."

Inuyasha stood flabbergasted as Rin chuckled from her bed as if she knew what had been going to happen all along. "How dare you say this isn't my pack? None of the stupid humans would still be alive if it wasn't for me." His snarls echoed throughout the building.

"Cease your growls Inuyasha." Kaede pushed open the mat that blocked off the bedroom and walked into the second room of her home. "Have ye forgotten that ye would have killed Shippo, Sango, and Miroku if it wasn't for Kagome and her kindness?"

"Shut up you old hag!"

"It's true Inuyasha! You wanted to kill me and then leave me to fight the Thunder Brothers alone, Momma had to sit you a lot in order for you to listen to her and let me join you. And you and Miroku fought when you first met when he almost kidnapped Kagome. If it wasn't for Momma jumping in front of the Kazana so he would close it you'd be dead." Shippo looked up at the half demon before squeaking and hiding back in the fluffy boa at Inuyashas' glare.

Sesshomaru listened curiously. He had known the Miko had brought the group together but he hadn't known that she had put herself in harm's way to do so, or that the monk who was almost like a brother to the young girl had tried to make off with her when they had first met. His beast snorted in amusement but otherwise stayed silent.

Kaede shook her head as she started a small fire. "Inuyasha fetch some water so I can make some breakfast." With a huff Inuyasha grabbed a bucket and stormed off as Shippo giggled quietly.

The giggles abruptly stopped as he remembered where he sat and he looked up at the Taiyoukai fearfully, emerald eyes wide. Sesshomaru looked at him from the corner of his eyes watching the small kit as he scrambled out of his lap and bowed before him. "Sorry Sesshomaru-sama." He raised his head to watch the demon before him raise his hand and the kit flinched out of instinct before it patted his head once and then resumed its spot in its' owners lap. Shippo looked at him surprised before he smiled and ran off to go amuse Rin.

"Ye are not who ye pretend to be Lord Sesshomaru. Ye are not the killer ye let everyone believe." Sesshomarus' eyes slid over to look at the old woman who sat by the fire before watching his ward play.

A soft rustle caught everyone's' attention and Shippo raced to Kagomes' sleeping bag. "Shippo? Where'd the trees go?" She sat up slowly before placing a hand on her head. "Whoa head rush." Noticing that his adopted mother was okay, Shippo leaped into her lap and hugged her tightly causing Kagome to laugh in surprise.

"You're really ok!" Kagome ran a hand through his hair as she lifted his head so she could see his face.

"Of course I am silly. Why wouldn't I be?" She poked his nose and Shippo scrunched his face up until she removed her finger. Before he could answer Sesshomarus' response carried through the air.

"You collapsed after you over exerted yourself." Kagome turned to face him and almost got lost in his eyes. "Since you are not used to summoning your powers at will you used too much energy trying to contain and control them instead of them just following your will. You'll have to practice more."

"You're teaching Kagome, and she was actually able to concentrate?" Kaede looked at the demon in wonder. "I wonder how ye managed it." The last sentence was muttered under her breath yet she caught he subtle nod.

"My half-brother will arrive shortly."

"I'm guessing things didn't go well at our return?" Shippo shook his head vigorously.

"Not at all. As soon as Inuyasha saw Sesshomaru caring you into the village he started yelling and he even pulled out Tetsaiga! He wouldn't leave Sesshomaru alone and kept asking what he did to you but I could smell he didn't do anything. And then he was saying he needed you to find his jewel shards and when I yelled at Inuyasha for saying mean things about you he hit me and I jumped into Sesshomarus' lap and he kept Inuyasha from hitting me more." Shippo paused to take another breath before continuing her eyes growing wide as she heard what happened while she was unconscious.

"Thank you Sesshomaru. For everything, bringing me back and defending my son." She bent her waist in a small bow as she flashed him a brilliant smile. "I have one question though; do you really believe that I am the true leader of the group?"

He tilted his head in a nod. "You need to show him that you are in command, otherwise he'll keep acting like he's in charge and continue with his fights."

Inuyasha walked into the hut as his older brother finished talking, a bucket of water in one hand and a few fat rabbits in the other. "Here." He set the bucket and the rabbits down next to the fire before noticing Kagome was awake. "It's about damn time you woke up."

"Oh hush, I wasn't out of it for too long Inuyasha." Kagome rolled her eyes. "You're always commenting on how weak I am and how I always get in the way so I'm doing something about it."

Inuyasha snorted in amusement. "Like you will ever be a good _warrior, y_ou can't even walk without tripping over something."

Kagome raised a brow unknowingly while staring the hanyou down. "Well considering I only tapped into half of my powers this morning and they were so great, just imagine how they will be once I fully mastered them. Then you'll be able to tell me how good of a warrior I am Inuyasha. It is your fault I am so inadequate to begin with. If it wasn't for you having to move around constantly without even a day's rest maybe I would have been able to learn something."

Kaede sat quietly cooking breakfast as Rin and Shippo drew while listening closely to the conversation.

"You spend too much time with him!" Inuyasha growled softly in annoyance. "You're even starting to act like him."

"Calm down Inuyasha. With you being gone all the time to see Kikyo Sesshomaru makes sure demons don't come close to the village so Rin can heal. How could I possibly be spending too much time with him? If anyone spending too much time with anyone it's you. You know Kikyo has tried to kill me numerous times and yet you still act like you're her little puppy dog running to her feet begging for attention every time she calls you."

"That's not true!" He glowered at her over the bubbling rice and rabbit mixture as she looked back calmly.

"The meat is fully cooked ye can eat now if ye wish." Kaede filled a wooden bowl and handed one to Kagome who accepted it with a polite thank you. Shippo rushed forward and grabbed two carefully making his way back to the resting girl so he wouldn't spill their meal.

Kagome peered at the Lord to her right out of the corner of her eyes. "Lord Sesshomaru, once breakfast is completed shall we head back to our meeting place from this morning and train some more?"

Confusion flashed in his eyes briefly at her strange wording but he brushed it aside thinking it was an odd habit she got whenever she got angry. He nodded once and she smiled before going back to her meal eating in silence as Inuyasha watched with lowered ears and a quiet snarl.

Written; 8-30-12


End file.
